


Lustlorn

by FumiKanno



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, femboy, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Tifa's been biding her time and suppressing her libido for her boyfriend's sake, a petite, feminine boy that really gets the woman riled up without even meaning to. They'd be celibate up until now, but after Tifa has a few too many to drink she winds up overstepping a few boundaries that had been put in place.





	Lustlorn

Tifa sighed. A year into her relationship and they haven’t even had sex yet. It was a little hard not to be pent up, especially with her condition. She wouldn’t call herself a sex addict by any means, but sometimes she found herself getting some deep, deep cravings when her boyfriend, Josh, was around. He had such a cute, tight ass, it made the cock carefully tucked away in her panties stir. It was tempting, and Tifa wanted nothing more than to bend him over and drive it in.

Up until now, she had respected his choice to not have sex no matter how much she tried to push for it when she was particularly riled up. He was aware of her dick, and her hunger, and was totally fine with it - but no matter how much he insisted he was fine with it, it was a little concerning. He loved Tifa and wanted to make her happy, but he was also aware of how big of a monster she was packing in her panties. Twelve whole inches, about twice as big as his own, it was frightening to imagine it impaling his ass.

He had even witnessed Tifa in action before, beating off in bed right next to him in the dead of the night. Her violent stirring had been enough to wake him up, and he ended up watching nearly the entire thing in equal parts shock and awe. It only fueled his uncertainty about finally consenting, especially with how big of a load she had produced at the climax. Even if he didn’t fear for the sanctity of his own ass, he wasn’t sure that he could even satisfy her.

As a result, when Tifa was particularly drunk he would try to steer clear the best he could until it had tided over. Maybe it wasn’t something that should be admitted, that one was trying to avoid their girlfriend, but she had a habit of getting extra aggressive when even remotely tipsy. It was unpredictable, and he preferred to not be thoroughly violated by an irrational, big-dicked temptress.

That was why it was his misfortune that Tifa was at his door with no warning. She had just finished downing a few too many shots at the bar, and she had one thing on her mind. The menacing tent in her skin-tight miniskirt was evidence enough of what it was without her needing to spell it out. She knocked with one hand as the other fondled her bulge, stroking it through the cloth, her large chest rising and falling with her light panting. She felt hot, her cheeks a bright red, her body was burning up with need. She slowly tugged up the garment that covered her crotch, revealing her strained panties with a dark stain of pre-cum formed at the cusp. It wasn’t enough - she wanted to feel the breeze against it, to free the beast from its cage.

She struggled to pull down her panties in her drunken state, fumbling for a few seconds before pulling on the waistband and pulling the undergarments down around her thighs to let her thick girl-meat flop out. There was nobody around the apartment complex to see this depraved sight, but her current spatial awareness was solely limited to her fat, throbbing dick and the door blocking her path. She knocked again, letting out a jovial laugh.

“Joooshy!” Tifa called, finishing the playful tune with a soft moan. Her hand had begun to stroke her shaft, firmly gripping the meaty length in the ring formed by her forefinger and thumb with her palm gliding across the underside now sticky with the fluid oozing from the swollen tip. “Let me iiin, I have a gift for you!” She giggled like a schoolgirl at her own little joke. It was late enough that he would be asleep, so she began to bang on the door extra hard.

“It’s - hahhh - cold out here! Let me in so we can cuddle, for warmth!” She whined, finding it hard to disguise her lust as she began to pump the slick rod with increasing pace and strength in her grip. The fist that had been knocking on the door now laid flat against its surface, leaning against it for support while she beat off with increasing fervor. Just the thought alone of pounding her boyfriend’s cute little ass was enough to drive her wild, bringing her closer to the brink of her orgasm with every broad motion of her hand. Her moaning became frequent, more heated, to the point where there was no doubt that Josh was wide awake by now - and probably his neighbors as well.

“Ohhh fuck!” Her cry marked the oncoming of her climax, throwing her head back and bucking her hips forward twice before thick ropes of spunk rocketed from the crown of her cock. Each splattered against the face of the door, each one thudding against the solid surface and painting it in the off-white shade of her jizz. She continued stroking through the entirety of her orgasm, the thrill of doing it out in a public space bringing her even more of a rush of pure euphoria.

Even as she winded down off of the high of it all, she still craved more. Masturbating wasn’t enough, not tonight, and that orgasm sobered her up enough to remember that he had given her a key to his apartment. She fished it out of the little pocket in her skirt, right there on her keyring. Through trial and error, she found the proper fit to the lock - twisting it and opening the door to Josh’s dinky little home. It was nice for a home in this area, but that wasn’t saying much. The door shut behind her, making sure to lock it once more before getting comfortable.

She kicked her shoes off and then removed her skirt and panties the rest of the way before stripping off her tank top, peeling it off of her generous rack and leaving her in nothing but a tight fitting bra. It was a sight that could seduce any man and most women - but she didn’t need seduction. This was happening, whether Josh wanted it or not. She barged into his room, finding her boyfriend under his blankets.

He was feigning being asleep, already fearful of what might happen if she knew he was awake, hoping that it might deter Tifa just a bit. It didn’t seem very effective as she still made her way into the dimly lit room, only the light from the hall through the crack of the door to guide her way. It was more than enough to lead her to the foot of the bed, climbing on top with a slow, ominous ‘creaaak’ as she pressed her weight down onto it and began to crawl her way up.

He was considerably smaller than she was, a few inches shorter and rather petite. His figure was girlish as well, slender shoulders and a flat stomach with broad, feminine hips. It suited his personality well, she always thought, with Josh being such a shy and easily flustered boy. He was incredibly cute when he got like that, so easy to tease. It didn’t take much at all, and it always got her so hard to watch him fidget uncomfortably when she got lewd with him. It was easy to mistake him for a girl, especially when he was asleep.

“Mmmf…” Tifa groaned quietly, coming to straddle his chest. She wanted those pretty little lips around her cock. “Stop pretending and open up for me… Pretty pleaaase?” She purred, reaching down to cup his chin in her hand and squeezing his cheeks together, forcing his lips to pucker. His nose scrunched, an obvious sign that he was wide awake, but he continued to act - poorly, at that. “…I’m not hearing a no.” She finally mumbled, a devious grin plastered across her face. She lifted her hips and brought the tip of her cock to his puckered cock-suckers, trying to brute force it into his mouth after smearing some of her leaking cum around the rim with her idle prodding.

His eyes finally jolted open, but only after the head of her cock had been shoved into his maw. He was startled, but only because he hadn’t expected her to actually go through with it. His gambit to play at being asleep had failed, and now his throat was going to pay the price. She smiled down at him, gleeful to see him finally awake.

“Finally up, Joshy?” She sang sweetly, using both hands to hold his head in place. Her fingers intertwined with his brown locks, cradling his cranium gently while her pelvis began to slowly press her dick into the wet, warm embrace of his mouth. “I was a little lonely, so I decided to let myself in… Eheh.” She laughed it off sheepishly, but her momentary embarrassment didn’t stop her from sliding another inch past his soft lips nor did it make her enjoy the sensation of his tongue against the underside of her meaty girth any less.

“I just can’t hold out any longer - I just neeeed to watch your cute little face as I force-feed you my fat cock.” She paused, letting out a low moan as she managed to squeeze almost half of her vascular she-meat into Josh’s poor, inexperienced mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. “Don’t worry though, I’ll give your booty some love too after I dump my first load. I just wanna make sure I’m niiice and lubed up before we start breaking your tight ass in to fit me. I can’t guarantee I’ll be gentle though, I’m really pent up, b-but you’ll learn to love it! I swear! I won’t stop ‘till you’re begging me to pound you, again and again, every night! We’ll have to make up for all of our lost time!” As she went on her tangent, she seemed to only be working herself up more, condemning her boyfriend to an even worse fate yet while he could only lay beneath her and pathetically squirm while she began to rock her pelvis back and forth against his face.

“Mmmf! Gllk, mmf!” His cries were muffled, trying to plead with her to stop, but there was no way to rationalize with someone who was drunk with a mouthful of cock. Only able to communicate with his soulful hazel eyes, he realized it was hopeless as she gazed back with an intense cocktail of love and a deep lust glimmering in her own crimson orbs.

“Don’t fight it, you cutie.” Her tone was soothing, which only made it even more threatening as she drove her prick into his maw. “The more you struggle, the harder it’ll be for you to take it. Just relax your throat, and I’ll handle it all. You can learn how to properly suck me the way I like it later.” Her tone became hushed as she spoke. “As a tip, I like it wet and sloppy, though.” She mischievously chirped, licking her lips at the thought of reenacting several porn videos she was well acquainted with from possibly over-viewing them. If such a thing was possible.

It also reignited her lust after the momentary lapse where she could have been considered to be toying with her prey. She raised her hips slightly, angling further downwards before starting to piston herself into Josh’s oral cavity. The halfway mark was well overtaken, en route to going the twelve inches down his wind-pipe with each thrust between his lush lips. He struggled to keep himself composed as he was forced to deepthroat the entire length, Tifa rapidly reaching the root of her phallus, her balls coming to slap against his chin each time she hammered herself into the intense pleasure of the embrace of his airway.

With the increase in aggression, so did the frequency of noise audible from his throat. A mixture of whimpers, gagging, and choking, all of which slightly muffled by the repeated thumping of her heavy orbs slapping each time she bottomed out. Her fingers began to dig into his scalp, increasingly desperate each time she swung her hips against his face, her cock throbbing with increasing force as she very quickly came to attain her second orgasm of the evening.

Though seeing his eyes begin to water as he was deprived of oxygen made her take pity on him, even as her sack tightened with the telltale sign of her climax approaching. She yanked herself free, but only to the ridge of her engorged tip. Her back arched and her toes scrunched, an even more spine-trembling wave of pure bliss rocking through her hourglass figure as her pulsating pillar of dick-flesh erupted with a torrent of her gooey, salty seed, filling his mouth with the first few spurts before she pulled the rest of the way out and streaked the remainder of her load across the delicate features of his disgruntled face.

“Drink it all down!” Tifa ordered, gingerly pushing one finger against the underside of his chin to press his lips back together as they began to open up. “You know you love the taste - or at least, you should try and get used to it. I find swallowing incredibly sexy!” She spoke so casually and openly, his face lit up a brighter red than she had ever seen before. As if she didn’t already have reason enough to go for round three.

He accepted her demand and drank it all down, without much choice in the matter, letting the thick smoothie slide down his throat and fill his stomach. Not a single drop spilled in a diligent display despite his reluctance, having to swallow a few times before drinking it all. It was sweet, not entirely unpleasant, but the context made it hard to enjoy the beverage that had been so graciously bestowed upon him.

“Good boy!” She praised, watching the last of it slide down his throat in a slight lump in his neck. She patted his head like he was some sort of pet, something that surprisingly alleviated some of his worries when paired with her sweet voice. Anxiety quickly renewed itself when Tifa grabbed his blanket and tore it off through, swiveling around on the spot and keeping him pinned beneath her shapely rump. She leaned forward and scooted back until her sack was nestled right up against his mouth and, his nose pressed against the cleft between the large spheres, leaving it to rest there while she tugged down on his pajama bottoms - revealing the bulge the clothing did little to disguise.

“You’re this hard after just sucking me off? Geeze, you’re a bigger slut than I thought!” She playfully jabbed at him, grabbing the erection and examining it for a few seconds, admiring the generous amount of pre-cum oozing from the tip despite the lack of direct stimulation. This mediocre length, almost shameful when compared to her own, would get some attention if he was obedient. Instead, she licked her forefinger and searched for his asshole, locating the tight pucker and probing it with her slender digit. “Tighter than I thought,” Tifa remarked with a grin, wriggling her hips and grinding her balls into his mouth. Her middle finger joined the index resting against the entrance, thoroughly smearing the rim with her spit before sliding both into the tight orifice and starting to thrust them in and out. It was a snug fit for both to squeeze in like this, but he was going to need to take a lot more than just this!

She let the boy’s cock rest against her cheek, nuzzling it and basking in its warmth. It throbbed powerfully each time she grazed his prostate, encouraging her to pick up the pace in hopes of feeling it again. It became gradually easier to move her fingers, allowing her to work herself deeper until she was knuckles deep each time she slammed them in. Muffled, slightly confused, moans came from beneath her package, music to Tifa’s ears. This went on until she was sure that he could take no more without bursting in a hands-free orgasm, suddenly withdrawing from the tight hole and denying him the peak of pleasure that he was surely both craving and lamenting by now.

“Just a little more prep and you’ll be ready!” She crooned, climbing off of her seat on top and coming to sit on her knees between his legs. She flipped his unresisting body over, forcing him into a suitable position on his knees with his ass up in the air and his stiff cock dangling between his legs, his cheeks spread with his asshole on display for the predatory woman. She smirked, pressing her peach-colored lips against the pucker and smooching it teasingly before guiding her tongue against the opening. She swirled the tip around the rim before, getting it nice and wet before poking experimentally inside. She was met with a soft whimper, once again sparking her lust and motivating her to get more aggressive with him. She began to lick and thoroughly lubricate her way in, priming it for the brutal fucking that was sure to come with how rock-hard her cock had become once more.

The fact that Josh was nearly reduced to cumming all over his sheets was an added bonus, tonguing his anus forcefully in hopes of coaxing it out of him. His dick began to twitch on its own, his body squirming as he began to shamefully shoot his load between his knees. It was an impressive amount, the result of his abstinence staining his blankets, Tifa making sure to break her kiss to admire the bountiful orgasm spurting out. Slowly it dwindled down to just a few final drops leaking from the softening shaft. She craned her neck forward and took it in her mouth, wrapping her lush lips around the limp length and sucking the last bit of jizz loose with an audible slurp. She released it with a ‘pop’ shortly after, before climbing to a more upright position and pressing the head of her own fuck-meat against his asshole. His body tensed up at the feel of its impossible thickness being jabbed into his entrance.

“Relax, Jawwwshy!” She slurred her words, chuckling like a total deviant as she lightly pressed forward. The swollen crown of her rod splitting open the tight pucker around the purple glans of her swollen length. He gripped the sheets beneath him, bracing for penetration, his insides already squeezing down around the girth as she only slid past the ridge of her meat-rod. He whined hotly, restlessly writhing against the mattress beneath her, feeling the velvety texture of Tifa’s veiny length split him open inch by inch. She had both hands firmly on his slender waist, her gaze fixated wolfishly on the sight of their union at long last. It was hard not to admire the view of her she-stick disappearing into his tight little hole, relishing in its tightness and heated interior. A hard fit to force to be sure, but so rewarding to feel his rear entrance swallowing her dick hole. It was so inviting that she didn’t dare stop until every last bit of shaft was jammed inside, the entirety of her length resting within his anal cavity, her sack snuggled right up against his smaller set.

She waited until he stopped his quiet whining, occasionally wriggling his hips in an uncomfortable manner while trying to adjust to the sheer size of Tifa’s foot-long. It was hard to find a comfortable position even with it sheathed motionless in his backside, even harder as she began to move back and forth in tediously slow strokes. She began to pant softly, exerting a bit of extra strength in order to move at a steady pace, the effort required to help the hole accommodate her sheer size, mind-numbing size. It started off at a gentle snail’s pace, but her control began to slip as the lubricated embrace began to feel better and better around her throbbing length. Her grips tightened and the ‘thwap’ of each thrust touching base grew more frequent, leaning forward over his rump to gain proper leverage in reaming out his tight butt as it clenched tighter and tighter around her girth.

The pain faded and progressively became more pleasurable for Josh as well. It took time to adjust to this strange new sensation, but the burning of the constant friction and relentless assault of his prostate began to slowly wear at his already weary mind. His legs began to feel like jello, his body threatening to collapse if he wasn’t being held aloft by the cock turning his insides to mush with its repeated battering into his backside. Each thrust made his plump cheeks wobble and his entire frame rock forward, letting out a moan each time with increasing volume - his voice partly muffled with his face buried in his blankets.

What brought Tifa the most gratification was the sight of her boyfriend’s cock once again stiff and madly pulsating under the stimulation of the merciless assault of his virgin pucker. There wasn’t a moment where he was left to feel empty, the massive size of her fuck-stick still filling him up even when she pulled nearly the full way out. That was only a sign that it was about to slam forward at full force once again, stuffing his insides with her throbbing pillar of cock-flesh.

It became too much for him - surpassing even the pleasure that Tifa received from skewering his tight ass and being brought to a second orgasm. His frame quivered, unceremoniously letting out his loudest cry yet as he was milked for his second load. The way his walls clenched down around Tifa’s dick as it plunged into the tight fuck-hole prompted her to let out a jovial laugh and to deliver a swift spank to one of his wobbling cheeks.

“Oh, fuck! Cumming again?” She remarked, furthering his embarrassment with the announcement. “Such an eager little butt-slut! I knew you’d love my cock!” Her words were gleeful, pleased to watch as he gave way to her force. They would be routinely mating in no time, at this rate. Twice, maybe three times a day! “I’ll have to reward you with a nice, creamy load in your ass. Hm?” Her suggestion was more of a declaration, a fair warning before she began to drive it in with a sharp increase in speed. It had been perfectly molded to suit her size, through brute force alone, making her all the more enthusiastic in preparing to empty what remained in her balls straight into the vice-like grip of his ass around her girth.

With a few mighty final pumps of her hips, she exploded, her cock swelling before firing off her third climax in a row. It was no weaker than the prior two, no matter how much she had already emptied from her sack, filling the hole with a hot, overwhelmingly large anal creampie, each rope discharged causing her body to buck forward once more and her body to tremble. Her moans drowned out even her boyfriend’s cries of newfound bliss, the drunken Tifa having succeeded in breaking in Josh’s tight ass and hooking him on the feel of her fuck-meat drilling him from behind.

She pulled out from the pucker, leaving it to drip with the overflow of her jizz after such a thorough breeding of his rump, her erection starting to wilt now that she had gotten her fill with using his holes. With nothing to support him any longer, he collapsed back down onto his sheets laying in a puddle of sweat and his own seed. Tifa continued to admire the view for a few long moments, almost trying to will herself to prepare for a round four, but her inebriation got the best of her usual vigor. She climbed into bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him, spooning her boyfriend from behind - soon to slowly doze off to sleep.


End file.
